


GuroTober Day 6: AMPUTEE

by Guro_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Amputee, Breathplay, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro writing challenge for the month of October. An afternoon in the life of a (consensual) quadruple amputee.NOTICE that this story contains graphic descriptions of amputation surgery.
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 6: AMPUTEE

“Hey babe, I'm home.” I hear my boyfriend open the door, and moments later he enters the bedroom where I'm waiting for him, as always.

“Welcome back.”

He leans down to give me a swift kiss, before taking off his jacket and shoes. “Did the AC work okay?”

“Yeah, much better than yesterday.” That's one of the biggest issues in the summer, cause if it's too hot the sheets under me get all sweaty and gross.

“That's good. Do you need to use the bathroom?” I nod, and he lifts me up, carrying me to the bathroom and setting me down on the toilet, then wiping my pussy once I'm done and carrying me back to the bed.

Sure, life without limbs can be a little limiting at times, but it's what I chose, I wanted to be with him, belong to him, for the rest of my life, so as a sign of my devotion, I underwent a quadruple amputation.

The procedure was quite lengthy and exhausting, but still completely worth it. I was put under spinal anaesthesia, it's a really odd feeling to be fully awake, but not feel your body below the neck, but I wanted to see it happening to me. I got a blood transfusion placed in my neck before it even started, then the surgeon cut deep into the skin all around the middle of my upper arm, then made some vertical incisions, peeling back long strips of skin and holding them out of the way to work on the muscle below.

After tying off biggest blood vessels, he sliced all the way through the muscle with a pretty huge, curved knife, cauterising a few more arteries, before sawing through the bone with what honestly looked – and sounded – like a builder's power tool, and then filed off the edges of the bone with some kind of grinder. After all that, he arranged and grafted the muscle back over the bone, then very carefully reattached and sutured the skin, to make for some aesthetically pleasing, even cross-shaped scars.

And all that for each limb. The operation alone took multiple hours, plus weeks of recovering in the hospital, including intravenous feeding for the first week, before my boyfriend could take me home. But he made sure to visit as often as he could, bringing me flowers or chocolates, and once my sutures were healed enough fucking me at least every other day.

Once I was back home, it took a few days of stomach problems and a little weight gain to find the proper diet for my reduced needs, but we figured it out, and since a fair portion of that weight went straight to my breasts, that part wasn't so bad either. But by now we've completely gotten used to my new situation, and apart from occasional issues like that misbehaving AC, everything is perfect.

“Hey babe? I'm horny.” I put on my best puppy-dog eyes. “Can I ride you?”

“Right now, or do you want dinner first?”

“I want dick first, dinner can wait.”

“Fair enough. Just a moment, I need to get a snack first, at least, there wasn't any timer for lunch at work, so I'm starving.”

“Of course. I'm not going anywhere.” I giggle as he heads for the kitchen. Well, I guess there really isn't anything stopping from just leaving and not returning if he wanted, and leave me for death. But I trust him with my life and more. And if he ever does decide to leave me, there's nothing I can do about it anyways, that's just the price of my devotion.

But of course he returns not even five minutes later, still chewing as he holds a piece of apple to my lips and I accept it, swallowing as he undresses, his dick already halfway hard. “Should I get the harness?”

“Nope, I wanna do it the real way.” Yeah, the custom-made harness probably is safer, but this way just feels so much better. He complies, taking a thick, soft black collar and placing it around my neck, before threading the long rope through the pulley on the ceiling and finally draping the noose around my neck.

Lying down on the bed, he strokes himself for a few moments, before lifting me and lowering me onto his waiting dick. “Come on, babe, I'm ready.” He nods and grips the other end of the rope, pulling until I can feel the pressure on my neck, before I'm completely lifted up, gasping as he's already lowering me again, making me ride his dick as he continues pulling and releasing the rope.

Quickly finding his rhythm and thrusting his hips in time, he slowly speeds up, my huge, supple breasts bouncing alongside my motions, and he reaches up with his free hand to caress them, gently playing with my nipple. The short moments of breathlessness before dropping back onto his dick filling my pussy deep driving up my pleasure as I gasp and moan as I ride him, and before too long, I can feel I'm already about to cum...

“I-I'm cumming-” Right as I do, he lifts me, letting me ride out my climax as I hang completely freely, my body shuddering as the lack of oxygen only increases my ecstasy, until after several blissful seconds I finally wind down, and he lowers me right on time. I greedily gasp for air and he gives me a few seconds to recover, before continuing to make me ride him, if at a slower pace.

This time I don't cum a second time before he does, shooting a nice hot load inside my pussy, once again leaving me hanging for a few seconds longer, before finally letting go of the rope, catching me as I fall forward, resting on his chest, and he embraces me, slightly panting, before pulling my head closer to give me a kiss on the lips. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually into amputee stuff that much myself, so this one is mostly based on conjecture, but hopefully it still works. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
